ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure
(console versions) (Apple TV version) |distributor = |release date = October 12, 2018 March 15, 2019 (Apple TV) |genre = Platform Open-world Action-adventure |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil) |series = Collin the Speedy Boy |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch Apple TV |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) Digital download (Apple TV and all versions) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller (PS4) Xbox One controller (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) Wireless Controller (Apple TV) }} (first announced as Project: Collin 2018 and originally titled Collin and Braces) is a open-world platforming video game developed by Avalanche Software and . This game is part of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The game was released on October 12, 2018, conciding with the 25th Anniversary of the game franchise with a Apple TV port coming on March 15, 2019. Synopsis Discovering that a mysterious villain named Maxima is trying to destroy FingerTown using the 9 World Orbs, Collin must travel the world to reobtain them from the enemies around the world with a help of a mysterious ally. Characters Playable *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenager that can run at superhuman speed and the game's protagonist. **'Braces' - a living bracelet who grants Collin an ability to capture. Braces is inspired by Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey and is like a CTSB version of him. *'Baylee Mardis' (controlled and multiplayer) - the self-proclaimed "cutest girl in FingerTown" and a close friend to Collin. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' (multiplayer only) - TBD *'Riley Logston' (controlled and multiplayer) - TBD *'Cailin Munday / The Peacock' (DLC only; both her own mode and multiplayer) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Kristina Austin' (controlled) - TBD Allies *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - Collin's pet dog who also has superspeed, being able to talk as well. *'Flappy McFinger' - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - an Argentine American girl who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl' - TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl' - TBD *'Riley Logston' - TBD. Interestingly, she doesn't appear in the cutscenes, but does appear in ever level with missions after beating the game. *'Mattie Gargis ' - TBD *'The Loch Ness Monster' - TBD *'Buddy Zombie' - a zombie ally. *'Seal Seal' - a seal ally that Collin saved. Antagonists *'Jaidyn Quillen/Maxima' - a masked female person with a ability to float and have supernatural powers and the main antagonist, being revealed to be Collin's old friend prior to the destruction of Alabama. She has two fights, one as a regular version, and the last one is the final boss as Ultra Maxima (with two phases) after you beated her in FingerTown. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a female three-eyed bird and Collin's arch-nemesis who teamed up with Maxima in order to get revenge on him and to take over FingerTown. **'Eli' - a three-eyed bird who is one of Bryte's henchmen, being extremely idiotic. **'Fang Suckle' - a traitorous Finger who serves as one of Bryte's henchmen, being idiotic as well. *'The Elefish King' - TBD *'Gurkha' - TBD *'Beatcrab' - TBD *'Gadget Snake' - TBD Gameplay The gameplay for the game is based off Super Mario Odyssey. In this game, Collin now has a ability to capture characters and play as them. He can also uses Braces to bounce on, making Collin even hop to platforms he would unable to jump on his own. Collectables include Collin Coins (of course, to follow the CTSB tradition, they return), but now they serve as currencies. New currencies include souvenirs (like Collin Coins, but are lavender). Cappuccinos do return in the game, but simply just give him 20 coins instead of a 1up due to the fact that this game lacks a Live system. You collect Medals, which are required to access new levels. There are 45 medals (15 medals required to defeat the boss) in every world (including DLC), which brings in the total of 540 medals (base content) and TBD medals (with DLC) (w.i.p) Stages Base Content (There are 12 worlds total to explore, and to access it, there is a blimp you can travel in and that you can unlock new locations by defeating bosses of the world) #'Elefish Cave' - the first game you play, where you find and confront Bryte. Boss: Bryte (this, FingerTown and Bracelet World are the only worlds that lack World Orbs) #'Bracelet World' - the second game level you play at. This is the only level that lacks a boss. #'Death Desert' - the third level you play. Boss: 'Gadget Snake #'Firewinter Hill - a fire and ice themed world and the fourth one you play. Boss: 'Beatcrab #'Neon Night - a neon-themed world resided by the neon people and the fifth level you play. Boss: Neon Baylee #'Wooden Forest' - a forest-themed world and the sixth level you play. Boss: Mech-Dragon #'Zombie Swamp' - a swamp-themed world and the seventh level you play. Boss: 'Giant Zombie #'Adrenoline City - a race car/city-themed world and the eighth level you play. Boss: 'Mayor Dark #'Dinostomp Jungle - a dinosaur/jungle-themed world and the ninth level you play. Boss: Gurkha and Sharp #'Cyber Space '- a space-themed world and the tenth level you play. Boss: Smash Alien #'Stormy Base' - a storm-themed world and the eleventh level you play. Boss: Bryte #'FingerTown' - the final base level you play where you have a epic fight with Maxima. Boss/Final Boss: Maxima/Ultra Maxima DLC Stages New Stage Pack *'Watermelon Island' *'Crystal Caves' *'Sky Pond' *'New York City' The Face Paint World (free DLC) (This DLC introduces 6 new bosses, new cutscenes, new Capturable characters, new allies and 6 new levels) The Land that Most Forgot (Free DLC 2) New Stage Pack 2 Gobbo Island Ghost World Extremely Hard Mode (Free DLC 3) Doesn't unlock anything, just simply unlocks the Extremely Hard mode. The Peacock Rises Main article: : The Peacock Rises (This DLC includes a completely new mode where you can play as The Peacock (or Cailin) instead of Collin. However, you cannot capture enemies or allies in this. Also has The Peacock joining as a multiplayer character. In addition to those, this includes new levels, new bosses. new allies and new enemies. Release was released on October 12, 2018 for the PC (via Steam), Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. A free demo for the game was released for PC on September 28, 2018, two months before the game's full release. PC requirements Minimal Recommended Controllable objects/enemies * = ally *Pharoah Humicons *Snnizerkers *Frog* *Face Paints *Lava Shooting Face Paint *unnamed Face Paint that can vomit out paint *Dogibat* (DLC) *Elefishes *Spindrift (new enemies) *Wolves *Zombies *Gurkha *Robot Pterodactyls *The Loch Ness Monster* *Statue *Apatosaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops* *Tyrannasaurus Rex *Golem *Robot Fingers *Neon Fingers *Bryte *Space Alien* *Dog Alien* *Evil Alien *Bats *Tribespeople (DLC) *Kristina Austin* *Baylee Mardis* *Cooper Elledge* *Stacie the Speedy Girl* *Riley Logston* *Goblin (DLC) *Beach Elefishes (DLC) (W.I.P.) Missions List of missions Voice cast English *Jason Griffith as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Jeff Bennett as Braces and the Loch Ness Monster *Susanne Blakeslee as Maxima **Catherine Taber as Jaidyn Quillen **TBD as Ultimate Maxima *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller and Mattie Gargis *Billy West as Flappy McFinger and Eli *Kath Soucie as Evelynn Rodriguez *Grey Griffin as Kerigan Mardis and Teary Eyed Bryte *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis and Halie Seymour *Kat Cressida as Nancy Samano, Kristina Austin and Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Hynden Walch as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *Ashley Johnson as Riley Logston *Phil LaMarr as WesDragon, Handy, Trent Wright and the Elefish King *Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle *Keith Ferguson as Gurkha *Corey Burton as Beatcrab *Maurice LaMarche as Gadget Snake *Jessica DiCicco as Neon Baylee *Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker and Jim Cummings as animals and monsters' vocal effects Japanese *Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *TBD as Braces *TBD as Maxima **TBD as Jaidyn Quillen *TBD as Tommy the Opossum *Keiji Fujiwara as Cooper Elledge *TBD as Flappy McFinger *TBD as Evelynn Rodriguez *TBD as Baylee Mardis *TBD as Nancy Samano *Ikue Ōtani as Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl *Rie Kugimiya as Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Girl *TBD as Riley Logston *TBD as Kerigan Mardis *Chō as WesDragon *TBD as Handy *TBD as GoofFinger *TBD as VoodooFinger *TBD as Trent Wright *TBD as Halie Seymour *TBD as the Loch Ness Monster *TBD as Teary Eyed Bryte *TBD as Eli *Mitsuaki Hoshino as Fang Suckle *TBD as the Elefish King *TBD as Gurkha *TBD as Beatcrab *TBD as Neon Baylee Theme song This game features two new theme song for the game. The title for the song is called Super Star: My Hero. Soundtrack This game will receive its own soundtrack, aiming for its March 2019 release, making it the first ever video game from the franchise to get its own soundtrack, as the music from past CTSB games will be released on the 25th Anniversary soundtrack. Controls Xbox One *Left analog stick - Move/hop on Braces (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger and pressed B) *LB & RB or Right analog stick - Move camera *B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 *A - Accept (menu)/Shoot/Action 2 *X - Missions *Y - Shoot *Left Trigger or Right Trigger - Throw Braces/get out of controlled enemies *Start - Pause PlayStation 4 *Left analog stick - Move/hop on Braces (if pressed with Left or Right Trigger and X) *L1 & R1 or Right analog stick - Move camera *X - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 *Circle - Accept (menu)/Shoot/Action 2 *Triangle - Missions *Square - Shoot *L2 or R2 - Throw Braces/get out of controlled enemies *Start - Pause Nintendo Switch *Left analog stick - Move/hop on Braces (if pressed with X and B) *L/R or Right analog stick - Move camera *B - Back (menu)/Jump/Action 1 *A - Accept (menu)/Shoot/Action 2 *X - Throw Braces/get out of controlled enemies *Y - Missions *+ button - Pause PC/Mac *WASD keys - Move/hop on Braces (if pressed with Shift and Space) *Arrow keys - Move camera *X key - Back (menu)/Action 1 *Shift key - Jump *Enter key - Accept (Menu)/Shoot/Action 2 *Space key - Throw Braces/get out of controlled enemies *Backspace key - Missions *Esc button - Pause Rating This game is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Comic Mischief and Mild Suggestive Themes. In Europe, it is rated PEGI 7. Shockingly, in Japan, this game is rated B by the CERO. Gallery Braces.png|Braces. Trivia *It is the first ever (and so far the only) Collin the Speedy Boy game to be given a B rating from CERO. *The game's style is based off Super Mario Odyssey. *This is the first time that Collin has an ability to control his enemies and objects. *Collin does go Super Collin, but briefly when Braces turns him into Perfect Collin. Thus, this introduces Collin's new super form. *This is the first CTSB game where you have no lives. **Instead, when you die, you'll lose 20 Collin Coins and will take you to the last checkpoint. *This is the first CTSB game to feature two theme songs rather than just one in previous CTSB games that had theme songs. *This is the second Collin the Speedy Boy to receive a DLC expansion, after Collin: Forward to The Past. However, unlike that game, it will come at download only. *This game, despite you can buy it on its own, actually has two console bundles. One is the Nintendo Switch bundle (where it has blue/gray Nintendo Switch console and the game itself) and the Xbox One console (where the Xbox One console has a cooling fan, has blue color with Collin sticker on it and the game itself). The bundle DID release for the PlayStation 4, but that was released exclusively in Japan. *It is the third Collin the Speedy Boy game to have "Mild Suggestive Themes". *It is also the eighth Collin the Speedy Boy game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. *Both Warner Bros. and Apple considered a Apple TV port, but two days later, they confimed a Apple TV port with a scheduled release date of March 15, 2019. *It is the first CTSB game after AT&T's successful acquaintance of Time Warner. *The two levels, Death Desert and Wooded Forest, are playable at E3 2018. *Braces is based off Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:CERO B Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:Action-Adventure Category:Apple TV games